


No place like home

by Fujoshi_Chan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Apocalypse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Rape Recovery, Recovery, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sexual Content, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Violence, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Chan/pseuds/Fujoshi_Chan
Summary: They go back in time, yes, they've hit the reset buttons of their bodies. But their minds are still messed up. They have this chance to start their lives over, and to start over, to try again, to fix all their problems, but everything they worked to build for themselves, every success, every friend, everything is gone. They have to deal with all the emotional trauma,  and this time they know they've gotta help each other.Let's see how they deal with this.(I'm bad at summaries, please read anyway? )





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter: 
> 
> They made it back to the past, each, physically in one piece, emotionally? Well not so much.

Klaus opened his eyes and he immediately felt it. The jet lag. The full body itch. The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into his nose and out through his brain.  

They did it. Well, Five did it. They really went back in time. Klaus looked up and down his body, clothed in that uniform he always found so stupid.  _Yep_. He thought.  _Definitely 13._

He turned and looked at his siblings. Vanya was still unconscious in Luther's arm, the other one rubbing his temple. All his siblings -aside from Five and Vanya- were all rubbing their heads sat on the floor where they landed. They were all in the main room downstairs near the bar.

"Oww" Diego hissed from the pain, hands joined together at the top of his bent head. Allison joined his whining with a "Jesus Christ". 

Luther started "Why does my head feel like..." He paused to try and think of a way to describe the pain.

"Like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and out through your brain?" Klaus and Five finished simultaneously. They made brief eye contact before Five smirked and Klaus stifled a quiet laugh before wincing.  _Man laughing makes it so much worse._ He wondered how Five could stand so easily and so condescendingly, _but then again_ , Klaus thought,  _he must be used to it._  

"Man this feels  _weird."_ Klaus turns again to see Ben in the far corner of the room, staring at his own outstretched hands.

"Ben you're 13?" Klaus said, mild surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, why do you sound shocked?" Ben replied.

"I don't know. I guess, you know considering the short notice, I hadn't thought what would happen to you when we came back, you know since your dead and all." 

"Ouch." Ben responded, with a hint of honesty in the sarcasm. He doesn't like being called that, though he's gotten used to it. "Sorry", Klaus replied, whilst getting up, though his tone didn't sound entirely apologetic. 

"B-Ben!" Klaus turns once again to the source of the shout, Diego was just about standing, one hand on his knee, other gripping his head, and he was staring at Ben. This is when Klaus noticed all his siblings staring, gobsmacked at Ben. Five was leant against a chair, trying to look calm and smug like usual, but even he seemed a bit shocked to see Ben. Mouths wide open like they were trying to catch flies, and eyes just as big. Vanya still lay unconscious but now (thanks to Five) on the sofa. 

"You can see him!?" Klaus exclaimed, shocked.

"T-They can see me?" Ben almost whispered. He sounded like he could barely believe it. To everyone else he sounded normal, but Klaus could tell his brother was elated. 

"Wait does this mean...?" Allison began, but she stopped when Five teleported over to Ben's side, and poked him hard in the cheek, before teleporting back to where he was before. Everyone turned to him. 

"Yeah he's definitely alive." They all turned back to Ben who was wide-eyed and rubbing the new red mark on his face.

"S-someone  _touched_ me."  Ben could barely choke out the words. He really couldn't believe it. A single tear escaped from his eyes. A tear that had been trapped in his eyes since he died. A tear he could never shed, no matter how hard he tried. That tear, the first of many that began to cascade down his face, like that poke broke an overflowing damn, and he was gonna damn well let it fall. It felt warm. Ben hadn't felt warmth for  _so long._  

"I'm alive."

"Oh my God!" Allison cried, she forced herself up through the pain and began to stagger toward him, barely keeping her balance. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She had one hand covering her mouth. No one was sure if it was there to hide a squeel of excitement and joy, or a sob.

"Ben I missed you, so much." Diego coughed bashfully. "I-I mean b-bec-cause ... your more t-tolerable than the rest of th-these idiots!"

"Who are you calling an idiot dumbass?" Five teleported right up in Diegos face, Diego, startled, fell back flat on his ass, and he winced in pain. Five looked down at Diego. He smiled playfully, then returned to his spot.

Allison meanwhile was trying (and bearly succeeding) at helping Luther to stand. 

Ben wiped his tears and looked up confidentially. Allison, Luther and Diego all began to amble toward Ben. He suddenly took a fast unexpected step forward, startling Allison making her and Luther tumble down. Diego swiftly dodged falling on his ass again. One, Two and Three, all stared at Ben, expecting him to help them up. To cry some more. To embrace them tightly and not let go.

They were utterly bewildered when he rushed toward Klaus, the one he had evidently been practically attached to for years, and stood before him for two seconds looking down.

Klaus gently reached out his hand,  and placed it on Ben's shoulder. It was barely a second before Ben punched him square in the face, with so much force Klaus was pushed back into the bar.

"What the fuck was that Ben!?" he yelled, clutching his face, blood already trickling gently down his nose, as he tried to return to an upright position. He looked up expecting some form of verbal explanation or another hit. All he saw he was Ben's eyes glazed with tears, his expression seemed angry but devastated at the same time.

" _That_ ", Ben stopped, panting harshly. "That was for all the dangerous, life-wasting _bullshit_ you put yourself through, even though I told you not to!" Klaus felt shocked, and guilty. He didn't realise Ben cared that much.

He was suddenly pulled into a warm, breathtaking embrace (and by breathtaking I mean it was so tight, he could barely breath.) "And  _this_ ," Ben continued squeezing Klaus closer."Is for all the dangerous, unthinkable  _bullshit_ you were forced into, and I couldn't," he sniffled and shook his head, "I  _didn't,_ help you. I"m so  _so_ sorry."

Everyone stared shocked. All they could really see was Klaus's shocked face in the nook of Ben's neck, bloody nose and all, hands hanging limply by his sides, and Ben's back, shoulders violently shaking, arms wrapped so tightly around Klaus, they thought he might not ever let go.

Klaus slowly smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. As much as he wanted to say 'Don't apologise' and ' it wasn't your fault." He instead said what he knew Ben wanted, and needed to hear. 

"I forgive you." 

Upon hearing those words Ben's knees gave out, and Klaus was still weak from the trip to catch him, so Ben fell on his knees before Klaus, and stared at the floor.  "Do you really mean tha-" He stopped when Klaus grabbed his hands, and  stared up at him in disbelief. "Yeah you idiot, 'course I do." Klaus pulled his brother up, and opened his arms, offering a second hug, which Ben gladly excepted. 

"HEY." Ben turned to see Diego, Allison, Luther and Five (in that order) had formed a sort of impromptu line to hug Ben. Diego stood with his arms open expectantly. "Get over here" he said playfully. 

Ben gladly complied and he and Diego hugged each other, with genuine brotherly love. Diego's eyes closed and he simply enjoyed the hug. "We," Diego paused and shook his head. " _I_ missed you man." He whispered so only Ben could hearrange,  however, when he opened his eyes, he saw Klaus behind Ben's back. Klaus winked. Diego immediately released his hold on Ben, and coughed embarrassedly, before moving to sit on a chair.

 Ben then went on to hug Allison. She cried quite a bit and said she was sorry. Over and over again. No one was entirely sure why. Klaus assumed she meant that he had to die and then see his siblings all separate. He was proved half-right a few seconds later when Allison next spoke.

 "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you died alone Ben. I'm sorry you died with no-one by your side. I'm sorry you had to know what death feels like."

"Well the weather's nice." Klaus joked, specifically to Ben. Allison playfully rolled her eyes, and seemed just a little bit confused, before she too decided to move aside so Ben could hug another.  _She must not know I died._  Klaus thought.

Luther was next. He was never known for being the cuddler of the group, he wasn't sure how to do this. He just sort of closed his eyes and opened his arms expectantly. 

Everyone but Klaus was shocked when Ben walked straight past him to Five. Five wasn't ready for this hug yet, and intimate physical contact was never something he was particularly keen on. His face was a mixture of disgust, agitation and discomfort, but he relaxed when Ben said, gently, "It's good to have you back man."  "You too." Five replied

Five and Ben stared at each other. Klaus knew what was happening. Ben was silently asking something of Five, who nodded and Ben smiled.

Luther began to ask "Why did you ski-" "WELL that's enough of all this lovey dovey, happy family, reunion bullshit. Let's talk about why we're here, and how to fix it". Five interupted, as per Ben's silent request. 

Klaus knew Ben really did nother want to talk to Luther. He was mad at him for a lot of things, and Ben, as kind and concerned as he is, he wasaid never the one to not hold a grudge. Some things he forgave but he never forgot.  _Ever._

Everyone had started discussing what to do with Vanya, when Klaus felt it. A warm, comforting, familiar sensation, that tingled throughout his entire body. He decided, however, to ignore it for now.

"None of these ideas could work, there are too many possible interferances." Five stated bluntly. "Well do you have a better idea?" Luther asked. "That was such an idiotic question, I always have a better idea." Five responded smugly. "However," he continued, "I need some time to think of the best one, we could possibly use to help fix Vanya."

That irritated Allison. "Don't say 'fix Vanya' like she's some sort of tool or object! She is a human being, and more importantly  _our sister_." "You're right, I'm sorry" Five said monotonously. None were entirely sure whether or not he was genuine. Then he abruptly stood and teleported out of the room. 

Luther raised his hand in indication that he had another idea at the same time as Klaus tried to submit his first one. Luther started loudly voicing his idea, which like all of his other ideas involved either restraining and/or containing Vanya (A/N Because it worked _so well_ the last time.)

"We can umm," Allison started. She didn't want to make Luther feel like his idea was bad but it  _was_. "We can write it down, but we should keep brainstorming." she finished, gently rubbing his arm. Ben caught Klaus's gaze then fake-gagged and rolled his eyes at the sort-of-kind-of-lover-siblings. Klaus snickered quietly to himself. Then raised his hand again to submit hus ideas.

Allison submitted one, and Luther, two more ideas before Ben cleared his throat and voiced his irritation, in that  _still_ no-one had allowed Klaus to speak. " I think I saw Klaus with his hand up, I'm pretty sure he has an idea." Klaus went to orate his gratitude in his usual humorous tone before he heard Luther mutter something. He didn't hear it properly, but he didn't need to. Judging by Ben's reaction, it was a jab at him. 

It was very sudden. After hearing whatever Luther had, so rudely muttered, Ben had him pinned against a wall, feet of the ground with a tentacle, face calm, but eyes filled with anger. 

" _Sorry_." Ben all but snarled, "I couldn't quite hear you then. Care to share with the rest of the class." Luther shook his head _terrified_. "Didn't think so." Ben released Luther from the wall, just as quickly as he had put him there. He then strode confidently over to Klaus, and wrapped an arm around him softly. 

 _"Now._ " He continued, glaring harshly at all of his siblings " I believe  _Klaus_ had something to say."

Everyone turned to Klaus. "Thanks, dear brother of mine." He voiced dramatically. "But I promise, it was nothing important ." " _Klaus."_ Ben glowered. 

"Alright if you insist, but this is just a suggestion, so no-one get your panties in a twist, or throw a tantrum, if you don't like it. *cough cough* _Luther *_ cough*" Klaus joked. Ben and Diego laughed. Allison rolled her eyes. Luther scowled.

"Okay, so I'm going to go out on a whim here and sa-" Klaus stopped talking, and paled. "Did you guys here that?" 

"Hear what?" Diego asked.  _"That_!" Klaus almost shouted, voice laced with panick.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES KLAUS!" Luther yelled,voice booming.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT LUTHER!"Ben yelled, voice just as strong.

Klaus started to panic. He could swear was shaking. He looked around and up, then his face paled even futher. He saw it.

All the glass in the room was violent shaking, and his unconscious sibling was floatin above the sofa sh people was layer upon, glowing white. 

Every one had started fighting and yelling, and no one realised what was happening, except Klaus He briefly wondered, where was the ever observent Five, that everyone listened to, when you needed him, but all the glass rattling, and yelling, disrupted his thoughts.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't _breathe_.

He wanted it to stop.

He just wanted...

He wanted.

He wanted them all to just...

 

 **"SHUT UP!"** He screamed so loud a glass broke, and then silence. Everyone looked and saw Vanya collapse from the ceiling back into the sofa, with a  **Smack** that Klaus could  _feel._

Then Vanya threw herself into an upright position. Hyperventilating. Her eyes shot open. They were completely white and glowing.  _Vanya's_ awake.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty". Klaus said pointedly to 'V _anya'. She_ looked at him, and around, and began to violently convulse, in a manner similar to that of a seizure.

 

 

 

"Welcome home." And Vanya 

 _ **screamed**_.

 

 


	2. We should stop screaming

 

 

 

 

 Vanya's scream ached everyone's eardrums. It wasn't a _Vanya_ scream. It was a Vanya scream.

 

Klaus watched her blink a few times, and saw her eyes go from a blinding, white glow, back to Vanya's warm, sweet eyes. She shook her head from dizzines looked around her, looking like she had just seen a ghost or something (pun intended). Her shocked gaze then fell down to her own body. She shook her head again, this time, in disbelief. She poked and prodded at her prehubesent body, and again she screamed.  


Now _that_ was definitely a Vanya scream.

 

"What the fuck is going on?" She said visibly shaking. 

 

"Ommm~" Klaus drawled childishly. "Vany said a naughty word, I'm gonna tell dad~".

 

"Klaus, now is not the time." Allison hissed.

 

"What do you mean, 'now's not the time', sis, thanks to Fivey, we've got like, all the time in the world."

 

Everyone besides Vanya and Klaus looked to Five for a sarcastic response, but apparently, no one aside from Klaus had noticed he left earlier.

 

"Well I think-" Luther, was once again cut off when Vanya yelled.

  
"What happened!?"  Vanya was shaking, and her breathing was erratic. She was having a panic attack. Klaus was sure of it. What he was confused about was how Vanya's face looked entirely neutral, but he decided that this needed to be dealt with.

  
"Oh god, I think she's having a panic attack." Diego said, almost panicking himself. "What do we do?!" The lights began to shake, but it wasn't loud or violent yet. No one noticed.

 

Luther stormed over to Vanya, when he was standing over her, he yelled. "Stop it Vanya! Stop pretending like you don't know what you did. You... You hurt everyone around you!".

 

Fat tears were rolling down Vanya's face, her eyes began randomly flashing. Vanya clutched her head and winced "N-no". The lights started shaking more vigorously.  
Ben grabbed Luther by the shirt and threw him away from Vanya. "You're not helping anyone by being an asshole Luther."

 

It looked like a fight was about to break out. The lights where shaking faster and faster, and louder and louder. It _hurt_ Klaus. He looked at Vanya, crying with no sound, and with no expression, hyperventilating, clawing, digging at her own head, fighting to simply stay control of her body. Her own body. _That_ hurt Klaus more. _He wasn't going to let Vanya feel alone anymore._

 

He knelt down besides the sofa she was on, and gently placed her hand in his, rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand. The lights stopped immediately. Everyone stared at the two. Silently. Expectantly. **No pressure**.

 

  "Vanya? I'm going to touch you now, is that okay? Nod if you can hear me." Klaus asked calmly and waited for a response. After a pause, Vanya nodded shakily. Klaus moved one hand to Vanya's shoulder. "Okay, good. Now, just focus on my voice. Can you do that?"

 

"Good, now I want you to try and match your breathing to mine." Klaus said warmly with a calm smile, holding his other hand on Vanya's and moving it gently to his own chest. "Deep breaths. In, and out."

 

Klaus took a deep, confident breath. _In and out_. He thought. _So Vanya has something to feel and match her breathing to._

 

"I need you to tell me three things you can feel, can you do that?" He asked making sure to keep his voice level and calm.

 

"Th-the couch.. y-your heartbeat.. and y-your hands..." She said shakily. Although her voice wavered, Klaus could tell her breathing had started to slow down.

 

"Perfect, you're doing great. Now, tell me five things you can see." Klaus watched as she pried her eyes open, and looked around before naming off things.

"Um.. I-I can see y-you.. m-my skirt , ... th-the floor, and my hands." As she spoke once more, her voice became noticeably steadier, until it was almost back to normal.

  
"Great, Vanya. Now, how are you feeling?" I ask him, as I notice his breathing is almost back to normal.

  
"Much better. Th-thanks." She said avoiding eye contact. Klaus gave a large grin and stood up. He offered Vanya a hand and helped her up. 

 

"You're welcome dear sister." Klaus said with his most dramatic tone of voice, and he started to twirl. "Aren't I simply amazing? Wonderful? The best brother you could ever ask for?" Ben frowned. He was the only person who understood how sarcastic Klaus could be when he wanted.

 

Luther and Diego both tried to say something in response at the same time. One an insult, the other, a brotherly banter. (I'm sure you can guess who's who.) Which then lead on to another dispute. Another loud, irritating, pointless, dispute.

 

Klaus watched them all and wondered, did they get less mature by going back in time? Where we always this argumentative, or was everyone else just stupid.

 

Everyone went silence as the saw Vanya stand.

 

Head down.

 

No eye contact.

 

Nothing.

 

Nobody was quite sure what to do. I mean, there's not exactly a handbook on what to do when your supposedly, non-magical sister, magically blows up the moon and earth, and almost kills you and everyone else on the planet. Such a handbook would have been very useful, eight days ago.

 

Vanya collapsed to the floor on her knees. She was kneeling. Arms on the ground, hands in fists, shoulders  violently shaking. Vanya was shaking. Shaking so bad it looked like it _hurt_.  

 

Klaus wasn't totally sure how that felt. Klaus didn't really shake. 11it's agony.

 

Klaus looked back at Vanya, and stared at the puddle of glistening tears beneath her bowed head. "I'm sorry." She said with a voice of only monotonous sincerety. 

 

"I'm sorry." She continued. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" "I don't  know if this is real or if I'm hallucinating, or if I'm dead but I'm sorry for everything! You've all lost everything,  and it's....

 

All...

 

 

My..

 

 

Fault."

 

 

She finally raised her bowed head. Everyone was shocked at her

 

 

face. There were hot tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks but her face was blank. It had no signs of emotion. At all. 

 

"We can't accept a insincere apology Number Seven." Luther said confidently. "You're not even upset, just go find someone else to murder." 

 

"Two things Mr 'High and Mighty". Ben started at Luther, "First, the correct word is an, before vowel, not 'a'. Second, her name is Vanya, and she's not a murderer. She's our sister who has been repressed more than any of us and we didn't exactly help." Diego and Klaus nodded in agreement. Allison looked away in shame.

 

"Besides," Ben continued. "She wouldn't be crying if she wasn't upset."

 

"Then why is her face so blank." Luther countered smugly.

 

"Because we went back in time so our bodies are dealing with what it was physically 3 days ago, which means her body reacts the way it was if she was on her medicine."

 

Almost everyone jumped. They hadn't noticed Five teleport back in a while ago. Everyone was in stunned silence, staring at Vanya, Vanya staring at her shaking hands. 

 

"What?" She muttered quietly to herself. 

 

Ben leaned in close. "Time travel." He said monotonously. 

 

"Fuck" She whispered in awe.

 

"I know right?" Ben whispered back.

 

"Ohhh" Klaus murmured to himself, "That explains it." 

 

"Explains what?" Five and Diego asked simultaneously, Ben looking with a face if concern at Klaus. 

 

"I feel..." Klaus didn't want to say it.

 

"Feel what Klaus." Ben asked bluntly, no room for argument.

 

"I feel kinda buzzed? My 13 year old body must have recently had a drink, and..." Klaus paused and looked around. "...I don't see any ghosts." 

 

Five walked closer to Klaus and looked into his eyes. "Interesting." He said quietly before zapping away again.

 

"So you're drunk?" Allison asked.

 

"What a surprise." Luther said sarcastically.

 

Klaus chose to ignore Luther. "No, I probably had a diluted drink, so I'm just a bit buzzed. I probably just need some water or cof-"

 

Klaus was interrupted as came Ben storming past him over to Luther. Apparently Ben was not as willing to 'forgive and forget' as Klaus was.

 

Ben got very close to Luther's face, they were almost touching. "Don't talk like you know _Number One_." He spat angrily.  "You have never _once_ made an effort with Klaus, you barely know anything about him, so why don't you just shut your _goddamn_ mouth!"

 

_Well it's official._  Klaus thought. _Ben's pissed._

 

"What the hell is your problem Ben?!" Luther retaliated quickly. 

 

 

"You haven't seen me in years and you act like this when it happens! And why are you defending Klaus anyway? I mean you're  not attached to him anymore, you can talk to other people now you know! Besides I'm not wrong! He's always drunk or high, he's a useless, junkie. For godsake, he's Klaus!"

 

Diego, Vanya and Allison looked to Klaus. He was just stood there, watching the fight continue, silently. He seemed entirely in phased by what Luther, his 'brother' had just said.

 

Diego reached over and patted Klaus's back gently. "Don't listen to him Klaus." He gave Klaus a warm genuine smile.

 

"Don't worry about it Diego." Klaus turned and looked away. "I'm used to it'."

 

"Well you shouldn't be!" Diego responded angrily at Klaus's nonchalance.

 

"Well," Klaus stated "He's not exactly wrong. I'm everything he said I am." 

 

"Well aren't you sober?" Diego asked.

 

"Yeah but-" 

 

"Then he's wrong!" Diego assured. "Besides it's kind of like we've hit the reset button right?"

 

Klaus nodded.

 

"So, with drugs you can start over. It'll be like it never happened!" Diego said enthusiastically, but only to cheer up Klaus. He didn't want not take on Klaus's job as the comic reliever in the group. It seemed really hard and Klaus was a natural.

 

"And anyway, when is Luther ever right?" He said jokingly.

 

"Yeah..." Klaus started. "Yeah you're right! I'm gonna start over. with absolutely no drugs this time."

 

Klaus felt a small poke at his other side. He turned around and looked down at Vanya. 

 

"Are you really sober?" She asked almost silently.

 

"Yeah, unless the one my past self drank counts, but I don't think it should count so yeah, I am sober," He paused "And I'm gonna stay that way."

 

"Then I'm proud of you." Vanya responded tenderly. 

 

"Thanks sis." Klaus pulled his sister into a one armed hug. Before turning back to to Luther and Ben.

 

The fight had escalated quickly and it was now physical. Punching and shoving ect...

 

No one knew quite what to do, they all sort of, stood in shock for a moment, until there was a sudden flash and Five was back holding a drink holder with 4 hot drinks inside. 

 

"I'm back." He started. "and I brought-" He was interupted as Luther shoved Ben, with his powers into the cup holder, sending 4 scalding hot drinks flying. 2 landed on the floor and the other 2 all over Five, 1 of which landing directly on his head.

 

" -coffee" Five finished before he sighed and winced.

 

"Doesn't that hurt?" Allison asked wincing herself.

 

"Excruciatingly." Five responded montonously. Before turning to Luther and Ben who looked away in shame.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?! I leave for 5 minutes and you-"

 

Five was interupted again by floorboard creak above them. Then another. And another, coming closer and closer

 

"Oh god." Vanya cried.

 

"No not God, almost the polar opposite of god." Klaus started. "Our dad," he continued. "A.K.A ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...Satan." 

 

 


	3. God Damn it

 

 

 

 

 

All of the 7 stared at the door, waiting to see to see their 'father', who, when they last checked, was dead. The door opened. They braced themselves, and Vanya winced, prepared for the inevitable punishment for being.... born.

 

The man that ruined all of them. The man that took them away from what could have been a happy life, and a warm home with a family, instead of a cold distant mansion, with strangers within each other and themselves. The one that took Luther's young adulthood, made Allison disable her only sister, scarred Diego in all senses of the world, gave Klaus ptsd and did everything but protect him from the dangers of the world, allowed Five to ruin, and waste away his hole life leading to him becoming an assassin just to _survive_ , killed Ben, and Vanya? Where to start! The arrogant, unemotional, anti charismatic, embarrassing excuse for a human (let alone a father) Reginald Hargreaves, was about to reenter and re ruin their lives.

 

It creaked open slowly to reveal Grace, and everyone let go of an agonising breath which none of them had realised they were holding.

 

"Children here you are!" She started. "Oh I thought you were in your rooms, I've been searching all over for you."

 

Grace paused when Diego pulled her into a huge hug. "Mom I missed you so much" he whispered. That's when everyone remembered that mom had died when the house came down.

_Diego must be so relieved ._ Klaus thought.

 

"What do you mean 'you missed me'? Why, you saw me this morning silly."

 

Diego visibly gulped, and squeezed the tears back into his eyes. "I-I I kn-know, I j-just... I love you Mom."

 

"I love you too Diego."

 

Vanya quietly cleared her throat and almost whispered. "M-mom? Where's dad?"

 

"Don't you remember, he's on a very important business trip. He won't return for at least a month."

 

Everyone. Everyone except for Luther was more relieved at that revalation, than you could possibly imagine. Everyone smiled, even mom seemed more relaxed than usual.

 

"Anyway I just thought I'd remind you kids that it's almost lunch."

 

Everyone frowned. Everyone was exhausted. They had all just sort if, subconsciously assumed it would be night when they arrived (asside from Klaus and Five), just like in the movies. Everyone just wanted some sleep, but apparently that's too much to ask for the Hargreaves.

 

Diego wondered aloud, "What's the time?"

 

Vanya quietly murmured, "What's the date?"

 

Five responded, "12.14pm 20th of June 2002."

 

"Oh my Five, are you alright?" Mom asked concerned. Five was still covered in hot coffee. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Mom came close to him, then pulled out a hankercheif, licked it and started to rub Five's cheek.

 

Five was shocked at first, due to the sudden, random physical contact. He paled, then flushed. Klaus snickered at the adorable scene before him, before Five teleported to Four and flicked him in the head harshly, then he teleported back a bit. The flick was quite weak, since Five was still embarrassed, and of course, Klaus simply _had_ to poke fun at an embarrassed Five, I mean wouldn't you?

 

"Owwwww!" Klaus whined dramatically, rubbing his forehead exaggeratedly. "Ah the pain! The agony! It's unbearable, oh I can't go on", he paused and clutched Diego. "Oh God please, put me out of my misery!"

 

"Get off of me idiot." Diego playfully pushed Klaus away. Five walked toward Klaus slowly, with an intense glare. There was a moment of silence and eye contact, and then quickly tossed his hot blazer at Klaus's face.

 

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S HOT!" Klaus yelped and threw the object to the ground before stomping on it multiple times, almost as though he were killing it.

 

"Language." Mom and Ben both said warningly to Klaus simultaneously. They looked at each other, and both smiled, a sweet honest smile.

 

"I'm going to change." Said Five, before he once again disappeared into a brighg blue light.

 

"I'll finish lunch." Mom said brightly as she began to leave the room.

 

"MOM!" Klaus yelled as Grace grabbed the door.

 

"Yes Klaus?" Mom turned and said.

 

"Can we have brownies after lunch?"

 

Grace smiled softly. "Of course dear, but that does mean you'll have a bit of a late lunch, any preferences as to what type of chocolate? Do you want them warm? And would you like chocolate chips?"

 

"Hmmm... I don't know, what do you guys think?" Klaus asked his siblings.

 

 

 

After some short debate and discussion they decided on milk chocolate brownies, with chocolate chips. Luther didn't want anything.

 

"Thank you!" He did as she shut the door behind her.

 

"God dammit. What was the point in that Klaus?" Luther asked cynically.

 

Five popped back in, changed.

 

"What do you mean Luther?" Klaus asked inquisitivly.

 

"Asking Mom for cookies, therefore wasting all of our time, on your stomach, and interupting me. What was the point? Are your stupid high cravings more important than us discussing the reason we're here or?" He looked pointedly at Vanya, who bowed her head, before finishing ..."Or is there something here I'm missing?"

 

Klaus thought that honestly, Luther had a valid point. Out of context the entire conversation seemed sort of self concerned.

 

"God dammit, can't Klaus say anything without you judging him!" Diego started, standing in front of Ben to prevent a fight. "So what if he's hungry, we all need to eat and we've got plenty of time to freely discuss what we need to, and Klaus said he's _buzzed_ not _drunk,_ and Klaus said was sober before we got back here."

 

"Pfft, and you believed him! You honestly belie-"

 

"Enough!" Five yelled (to everyone's surprise). Normally he could just clear his throat and everyone would stand stand attention, but now he was annoyed.

 

He had watched Klaus try to interject and answer the question _he_ was asked, but he wasn't given the chance. And as much as Five and Klaus appreciated the defence and support, Klaus was perfectly capable of defending himself, if given the chance.

 

"Klaus? Not that you should have to explain your reasoning, but could you answer Luther's question _yourself._ Five glared at everyone in the room, even to those with the best of intentions.

 

Klaus looked down at his feet bashful. He then confidently looked up at Luther. Straight in the eyes.

 

"First, I know that brownies were always one of Vanya's favourite foods, that she would only eat as a treat to cheer herself up on the bad days, and I think I can safely say today is one of the worst days of all time. Second, Mom said lunch will be a little late, so now we have time to discuss the most important issues immediately. And third? I know daddy dearest would not approve of us eating brownies."

 

Everyone was shocked. Klaus made some valid points. Man he is smart when he's sober. Vanya was so honoured that Klaus had remembered her guilty pleasure brownies. She didn't think he cared. Everyone looked like they were trying to catch flies with their mouths.

 

"A... A alright...." Luther started, still stunned. "Let's get on with it then." Luther just about finished before Allison gasped sharply, before collapsing to her knees with a thud.

 

"ALLISON!" Luther was the first to react. He sprang into action, he gently put one hand on her back, and laced his other in one of hers. "Allison what's wrong!"

 

"...Claire..." Allison whispered almost inaudible. "What?" Luther asked, as he hadn't heard her properly.

 

"CLAIRE!" Allison sounded somewhere between a scream and a sob, showing a face flooded with tears.

 

"Claire, Claire, oh God, my baby, she's gone! She's gone and I'll never see her again! I never even got to say goodbye..." Allison threw herself into Luther's arms and continued to rake out sobs. Luther lightly blushed, before holding Allison tighter, and trying to quietly comfort her.

 

Allison looked up, shocked when she felt a gentle head pat, from someone other than Luther. She was surprised to see Five looking down at her.

 

"Technically speaking she hasn't been born yet so if you... copulate with Claire's father at the same date as the last reality then she should still be born. She's not dead _here_ , because she's never been here." Five tried to award comfort Allison. He hadn't much experience in the area so it was an.... okay attempt.

 

"Besides, if she were dead she'd be haunting my ass." Klaus murmured to himself with a sardonic chuckle.

 

"God Dammit Klaus! You Don't Have To Make Everything About You! We Don't Have Time For Your Stupid Death Games!" Luther belted angrily.

 

 

"DEATH IS **NOT A GAME!** " Ben boomed enraged. He was shaking with. His face was red. A single tentacle had slithered out of his top and planted itself on the ground slowly extended to the point that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Then another tentacle slid down and slammed the ground so hard it shook.

 

Ben looked down at his siblings who had all fallen, and the way in which they looked up at him in fear, and began to calm down, as well as slowly descend.

 

"God Damnit Ben." Allison started as she slowly found her feet. "What's you problem with Luther?"

 

Ben looked at Allison, Klaus, Luther and Allison again, before grinning and asking a rhetorical question. "Would you like that listed alphabetically or c

 

"DEATH IS **NOT A GAME!** " Ben boomed enraged. He was shaking with. His face was red. A single tentacle had slithered out of his top and planted itself on the ground slowly extended to the point that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Then another tentacle slid down and slammed the ground so hard it shook.

 

Ben looked down at his siblings who had all fallen, and the way in which they looked up at him in fear, and began to calm down, as well as slowly descend.

 

"God damn it Ben." Allison started as she slowly found her feet. "What's you problem with Luther?"

 

Ben looked at Allison, Klaus, Luther and Allison again, before grinning and asking a rhetorical question."Would you like that listed alphabetically or chronologically?"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you like it ? Let me know.
> 
> (My usual updates will be every Wednesday.)


End file.
